Fiery skies
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Fire-filled skies haunt Kagome's dreams. What happens when her dreams become reality? And life or death is the only option? TeMpOrArY hIaTuS - tEmPoRaRy HiAtUs
1. The Sky

Kagome's POV:  
  
I walked over to my friends and we started to walk to school. "Kagome, are you okay?" Eri asked me. I sighed. "I don't know... I had this dream that kinda frightened me ... I know it sounds childish." I said. "What was it about?" Ayumi asked. I had a strange feeling so I looked up. The sky was normal. "I'd rather not talk about it... Let's get into school." I said, heading into the building.  
  
After School  
  
I started to walk home, feeling uneasy for some reason. When I reached the shrine, I told my mom I wasn't feeling to well and went up to my room. "Inuyasha will be here soon... I'll just...rest" I said to myself before falling asleep.  
  
Later  
  
I woke up, feeling hot. I ran downstairs, and looked for my mom. I didn't see her, so I went outside. Souta, Grandpa, and Mom were outside looking at the sky. I looked. I felt like throwing up. My nightmare was coming true. "I'm getting Inuyasha." I said running to the well. I jumped, and for the first time in my life, I truly felt scared. I quickly climbed up the vines. "INUYASHA!" I yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's POV:  
  
I was sitting in Kaede's hut, eating before I went for Kagome. Then I heard Kagome scream my name. There was terror in her voice. I got up, grabbed Tetsusaiga and ran towards the well. Sango and Miroku quickly followed, while Kaede held Shippo back.  
  
I smelt Kagome's salty years. She was running towards me. "Inuyasha, help... I..." Kagome tried to find the right words. I grabbed her, afraid for her. "They're gonna ... It's... Come with me down the well." she cried. I picked her up in my arms and jumped down the well.  
  
When I ran out of the well house with Kagome sobbing in my arms, it was increasingly hot. "Inuyasha, help as many people as you can. Get Souta... And... And Mom... And ... And Grandpa. Then come and get Eri and Yuka and Ayumi and.." Kagome managed to say before breaking down. I looked up.  
  
The sky had two flaming oval shaped figures in the sky. They were huge and kept getting closer. I grabbed Kagome's little brother and her mom after sitting Kagome down. I hoped they'd get through. I ran back into the well house the two in my arms and jumped down the well. They were still in my arms when I got out in my time. "Sango! Miroku!" I yelled at the two retreating figures. They ran back. "Take them to Kaede's! The boy's Kagome's brother and the other is her mother." I said, jumping back down the well.  
  
When I came out Kagome was rushing her grandpa into the well house. "Get him through! I'm gonna get my friends here." Kagome said, before rushing out again.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I ran through town till I reached Yuka's house. Yuka was standing outside with Eri and Ayumi, luckily for me. "Come on!" I yelled at them. They weren't paying attention to me. Soon I was joined by Inuyasha. "Help Inuyasha." I said. Shippo was behind him. "Foxfire" Shippo shouted, then his small horse became a bigger one. I pushed Ayumi on it, and told Shippo to get another one ready for himself. He did and took Ayumi to the shrine. Inuyasha grabbed Eri and Yuka, and I jumped on his back.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well, with me still on his back, Shippo and Ayumi holding my hands, and Eri and Yuka in his arms. 


	2. Hojo and Kouga

Inuyasha's POV:  
  
I set Kagome's friends down. "Kagome.. are you alright?" I asked. "I guess... it's going to be weird if we're stuck here. Do you think anyone's alive back there?" Kagome asked me. "I don't know... maybe... I don't even know what was in the sky... I'm glad you're okay Kag....." I said, whispering the last part. "What was that, Inuyasha?" she asked me. "No.. nothing..." I said to her, pulling her off my back. She smoothed out her skirt and helped her friends up.  
  
"Kagome? Do you think our parents are all right?" one of her friends asked her. "I don't know Eri... We weren't sure if we'd make it if we went back. We'll be your family if they aren't. We'll see tomorrow." Kagome told her friend. "I miss them already.." another one said as she walked with the group. "What's your name?" Shippo asked the second girl. "Ayumi.. And that's Yuka." she said. "Kagome... what do you think is happening?" I asked her. "I wish I knew, Yash.. I really do. "Kagome said quietly as she looked at the ground. "Kagome! You're okay!" Souta yelled.  
  
"Course she is! I said I'll always protect her." I said staring at Kagome little brother. "Kagome? I think you were followed." Souta said pointing behind her. Kagome and I looked. "Ahhh.. Hojo! How'd you.. What.. How did you get here?!" Kagome demanded. "It's in my genes to follow you. My great, great and more greats grandfather followed you. I remember being told your ancestor, who shares your name, had kept going back to her hanyou instead of him." Hojo said. "Ahhh, was his name perchance Kouga?" Kagome asked. "Yeah.. "was Hojo's quaint reply.  
  
A/N: I'd add more but I gotta storm coming my way. I'll give you the new chapter tomorrow. (3 in 24hrs. Ur lucky!)  
  
Kyla 


	3. The All Important Question

Kagome-  
  
I sat down with my back against the Goshinboku. Inuyasha sat next to me. We were alone. Souta had taken my friends and Hojo to Kaede's hut after Inuyasha tried to hurt Hojo.  
  
Flashback-----  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was gonna kill Hojo. He was about to attack him when I decided to step in. "Inuyasha… don't. Kouga must have given up on me sometime if his kin are after my family… And me too. " I said. Inuyasha paused, then lifted Hojo up by his collar. "If you ever chase after my Kagome, again, I swear, I'll kill Kouga, which thus, would kill you!" he yelled at him. I took in what he said and blushed. He noticed me, and realized what he must have said, put Hojo down, and blushed also. I'd never seen him blush before.  
  
End Flashback -----  
  
"Inuyasha.. Why'd you call me your Kagome?" I asked looking into his golden eyes. "Umm…insert blush Maybe.. Since Ummm…It's just…" he told me, struggling. "I look like Kikyo?" I asked, deeply hoping he'd say no. "No… Kikyo.. I used to love her.. After Naraku tricked us, she became devoid of any emotion, and I thought maybe she deserves Naraku. And maybe." Inuyasha said before it happened. It was terrible. I would have the moment etched in my life forever more.  
  
A/N: Cliffy!  
  
Please read & review. If I get three reviews by tomorrow you will get a new chapter everyday, and on Saturday it will be huge…  
  
Kyla  
  
Review responses  
  
Inu-babe666 - sorry if I confused you! Don't worry, all will be explained in detail Saturday  
  
Inu Faceness - thank you! I'm glad you like the Kouga - Hojo line…lol  
  
lil-inu-blondie-babe-10 - glad you like it! Sorry I haven't reviewed your fics in awhile.. 2 lazy 2 review each chappie  
  
Inudog - glad you like it! I'll get to my clients needs soon enough… (inside joke)  
  
Desy - glad u like it  
  
IYWriterGirl - reviewing my own fic proves I'm weird! 


	4. It and What Became of Home

Inuyasha-  
  
Then it happened. It was terrible. I would have the moment etched in my life forever more. The Goshinboku started to shake. Moans were heard. The next thing I remember was opening my eyes. We were in Kagome's time. It was almost pitch black. Smells of smoke and ash were swirling about us. I looked at Kagome next to me. He face was ash stricken, as was mine. She sneezed. Then I helped her up. I brushed her face off then looked up. The flaming shapes were gone.   
  
Kagome-  
  
I didn't see the Goshinboku anymore. Nor the well or any of the city. However, I did see the charred remains of Mount Fuji. I looked at Inuyasha. His face was saddened. I didn't know where we were, what had happened. I didn't know if it was over. I didn't know if anyone or anything had survived. Mount Fuji certainly hadn't. If we could get back to. If we could get back to the feudal era was even a mystery. I then noticed something as Inuyasha and I scrounged for my well. A mini- radio, battery powered with an antenna. I turned it on. It still worked.   
  
Words heard of Radio  
  
"It seems the gigantic disaster that wiped out Japan today, was a mysterious one. buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz As we go to Irater Inert in the helicopter with the rescue efforts, let us remind any survivors to stay Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" "Yes Mica.. Seems that they've found but two survivors. We can not land near because of debris, however, we are coming to help them."  
  
End---- Radio Talk  
  
I stared at the sky with the helicopters in disbelief. I would have to run with Inuyasha, to escape the rescue efforts. I hoped the well was okay, as well as my family and friends. I jumped on Inuyasha's back, and we ran, into the deep abyss of what had once been Japan.  
  
A/N: Read and Review Please! Expect more 2morrow!  
  
Kyla 


	5. Help in the Heart

Kagome-  
  
I got off Inuyasha's back. We were lost. I couldn't help myself, and I started to cry. "WHAT IF… WE CAN'T GO BACK?! WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD?! WHAT IN HELL THE, YASHA?!.. What then?" I bawled. "Kagome… everything will be alright…Don't worry… I won't let anything get in the way of our little family. Not Naraku, not Kikyo, not 500 years, not even death. I won't let anything happen." Inuyasha told me. "You would give up Kikyo to make me happy? To be my family, in my family. If you gave her up, you'd be unhappy, and I wouldn't want that." I said, the tears still falling.  
  
"I wouldn't be happy with Kikyo.. I'd be happy with you." Inuyasha said.  
  
Dun   
  
Dun   
  
Dun  
  
A/n: sry it's not much.. More 2morrow..  
  
Kyla 


	6. Rayou and Fireya, The Hanyou and The Kid

Here are a few upcoming characters:   
  
Rayou - 16, Kagome's time  
  
Fireya - 13, Kagome's time  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I held a sleeping Kagome in my arms. I hoped she'd understand that'd I loved her. I was sitting amidst along the ruins of Japan. I then turned into my human self, not knowing what night it was as the ash covered earth had prevented me knowing ahead. I sighed and held Kagome tighter. I hoped that we'd be able to see everyone again, hell even that mangy wolf. It would be better than wandering a dead burnt country. She awoke and we set out through the ruins.  
  
Kagome-  
  
I held Inuyasha's hand as we walked through the Tokyo ruins.   
  
"Help…" a voice said to us.   
  
"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air.   
  
"That's useless 'Yasha'. You are human tonight." I said.   
  
"You're a hanyou? Like.. Like me?" the voice asked again.   
  
"Inuyasha is.. Are you hurt, hanyou?" I asked the voice.   
  
"Yeah… I was helping another girl when a building was directly hit by one of the fiery objects. I turned human before I could properly heal myself. The girl is fine though. She's only 13, so she's a little scared right now…I'm under the red brick…By the way, I'm Rayou, and my young friend here is Fireya." the voice said.   
  
Inuyasha and I started to uncover the two brick covered people.   
  
"You're a girl?" I blurted out when the two stood up.   
  
Rayou had chest length pink hair, pink eyes, and was just about two inches shorter than Inuyasha. Fireya had black hair reaching the back of her knees, dark brown eyes, and was just a little shorter than me.   
  
"Of course… Wait… Inuyasha is a male?" Rayou asked.  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
"I didn't know they made males"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's a joke"  
  
"That makes sense now"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Is Confuse Ed a class in school?" Fireya asked.   
  
"Yeah.. It's called school after all." I said in response.  
  
----------------------  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I looked over the girl I loved, talking to the two girls like they'd known each other forever. I felt uneasy, and kept looking at the supposed hanyou. I sighed. Kagome didn't pay attention.  
  
"Kagome, What are those flying things?" I asked her.  
  
"Damn.. It's a helicopter!" Kagome barked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It flies around and shit.. I'll explain later… Inuyasha the sun is coming up. When have to run to somewhere dark. Then you have to find the well."   
  
"Okay, Okay!"  
  
Kagome held my hand as the four of us ran through the Tokyo ruins. In mid run, Rayou and I changed to hanyou. Rayou had mimicked me in almost every feature, except her eyes, ears, and hair were pink. I lifted Kagome up in my arms, and Rayou carried Fireya on her back.   
  
Kagome-   
  
The hanyou I loved and my new found hanyou friend sniffed the air. I looked up at Inuyasha's face and smiled. I was glad for that moment in my life to be in the arms of the one I loved, even if I might not ever see my family again.  
  
A/N:  
  
Let's review:   
  
Rayou: light pink hair, pink ears, female, pink eyes, half demon   
  
Fireya: black hair, brown eyes, human  
  
So how'd ya like it?  
  
Kyla 


End file.
